1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting TFT-LCDs (Thin-Film Transistor LCDs), which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass panels and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass panels, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified in two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module arranges an LED light bar of a backlight source at an edge of a backplane that is located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to thereby transmit through an optic film assembly, after being reflected and diffused, to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display device comprises a backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 mounted on the backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 500 mounted on the mold frame 300, and a bezel 700 mounted on the liquid crystal display panel 500. The backlight module 100 comprises: a backplane 102, a light bar 104 mounted to the backplane 102, and a reflector platec106, a light guide plate 107, and an optic film assembly 108 mounted on the backplane 102. The light bar 104 of the backlight module 100 is generally mounted to the backplane 102 by being adhered by a thermal paste 109 or being fixed by a screw (not shown). In case of abnormality or damage of the light bar 104 that requires repairing or replacing, it becomes difficult to remove and assemble for the mounting realized with adhesives or screw. This is adverse to improvement of operation efficiency.